Perfectly Imperfect
by cherbloz94
Summary: "Li Syaoran.  The boy who had single-handedly turned my already non-existing high school life into hell" Sakura x Syaoran
1. Introducing Syaoran

**Perfectly Imperfect**

_"Do not conform any longer to the pattern of this world_

_But be transformed by the renewing of your mind_

_Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is_

_His good, pleasing and perfect will"_

_-Romans 12:22_

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Syaoran**

As I was walking pass the playground, I couldn't help but stare at the innocent children running around and making a fool of themselves yet they were smiling and laughing, having the best time of their lives. I felt bitterness spread though my whole body. Jealous. That was the appropriate word to describe what kind of person I am and what I was feeling. I couldn't believe that a long time ago, I had been _one of them. _

For a moment, I was fascinated by the happiness of the children and I wished that I was a child again. Standing in front of the playground in my leather jacket, black shirt and torn skinny jeans, I felt sure that I did not belong in there. I shrugged as I felt some parents stopped and stared at me, scrutinizing my appearance as a grimace made its way on their faces. They immediately went to their children and took a protective stance. Frantic murmurs were exchanged between them as they tried avoiding my gaze. Obviously, I wasn't welcomed. Playing the part of hooligan that these pathetic people had expected me to be, I took out a cigarette from my jeans' pocket and lit it.

I ignored the disapproving glances and exchanges of whispers from the parents as I continued walking pass the playground with my head held high. When I reached the living room of my house, I could hear my parents from the dining area having a serious conversation. As soon as I walked into the dining area, there was an immediate silence as my parents had suddenly appeared to find it interesting to stare at our marble floor. I couldn't believe it! They were no better than the parents in the playground. My parents thought that I was a hooligan too- someone that they will never be proud of. As infuriated as I am, I knew I couldn't blame them. I mean, who would mistake me for an angel? I went upstairs to my only sanctuary, my bedroom, ignoring the pang of pain and betrayal that I felt as my own parents giving the same treatment as other parents. My phone rang waking me from my misery.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran! Dude, where the hell are you?" Takahiro growled. Takahiro and I had been friends for about three years now since I moved here in Japan from Hong Kong. He had been my best buddy.

"Duh! Where else would I be but at home. Why?" I asked. I tried to think back. Perhaps I've forgotten that we were supposed to hang out together today.

"Forget about being at home and come to the Booze now. You better be here in five minutes."

With that, he ended the call. What in the world could be so important that he wanted to see me now? I sighed as I grabbed my leather jacket and my motorcycle key. No way am I going to tolerate those stares from the parents in the playground again. I can't even face my parents. I slammed the house door without acknowledging my parents and smirked when I heard the satisfying bang from the door. Frankly I couldn't care less. Okay, so maybe I did care a bit but it's only a teeny-weenie bit. I kind of felt guilty because I knew that my parents were disappointed of what I had become. They did not want a sixteen years old rebellious teenager like me; they want their sweet, little Syaoran. Too bad, cause there is no freakin' way that I would change for them.

Erasing that thought in mind, I rode my motorcycle and within five minutes, I arrived at the Booze. As expected, the place is really packed. The Booze is actually a Pizza restaurant where people like _me, _the bad-influence-with-no-future kind of people, usually hang out. I pushed my way through the last table where my friends and I usually sat. I found Takahiro with his girlfriend, Kihiko, on his lap exchanging saliva with him. If he called me just to witness their make-out session, I'm going to make sure that he won't be able to have any children_ period_. I approached them before giving him a light punch on his shoulder. Kihiko glared at me with brown eyes under those fake eyelashes of hers when Takahiro ended their totally gross exchanging of saliva. Takahiro turned to me and grinned mischievously. I wonder if you can get STDs from sharing saliva with another person.

"Syaoran! What took you so long?" he asked.

It's not like he was waiting for me without entertainment. I chose not to answer his question and raised an eyebrow before meeting his eyes. Hell, I was not going home till I found out the reason why I was called out here. If possible, his grin got even bigger.

"Well, my buddy, I got a surprise for you."

* * *

cherbloz94: it's nice to start writing a story again...


	2. Introducing Sakura

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter Two:****Sakura**

As soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of school, I rushed home. My father and I had made an appointment to go to a prayer meeting and I didn't want to be late. My father is the only family that I have and I was his only family as well.

My mother died from leukemia, a type of blood cancer, when I was eight years old. I was devastated by the loss. I knew my father loved my mother dearly and was probably as miserable as me or even more when she died. However, he did not show any sign of depression when my mother died. Instead, he was always smiling. I guess he wanted to make me feel better. Because of that, I felt really guilty. I felt that I was an additional burden to my father as he had to keep all his sorrows within him as well as maintain a façade as a strong father in front of me which is why I vowed to myself to make my father happy as much as I can.

I pushed away those thoughts when I saw Li Syaoran standing in front of the playground. He seemed … vulnerable as he watched the children having fun. It was a rare sight and I seriously doubted myself. Perhaps it was just a figment of my imagination. After all, it is Li Syaoran that I'm talking about;_ the _Li Syaoran who reeks of danger and rebellion with his leather jacket and torn jeans. There is just no way that Li Syaoran and the word vulnerable goes together. I ignored the nagging feeling in my stomach and continued walking home. He was probably there as he had nothing better to do and he was planning to bully those children or maybe the playground was his new smoking area. Anyway, I couldn't let it bother me too much.

When I arrived home, my father was sitting on our couch dressed in his brown slacks and black polo shirt. Even with the old age, my father looked dashing with his wavy auburn hair and warm brown eyes which had wrinkles at the side from smiling too much. How I wish I got some of his looks! He gave me his lopsided smile as he waited for me to put my things in my room. Once done, he offered his hands to me and bowed- the way a prince would ask a princess for a dance. I grinned at his cheesiness before giving him my hand but inside, I knew that even though my dad is a prince, I will never be a princess. Not with the fact that I am hideous. Who in their right mind would ever mistake a frog for a princess? I am a frog and there is no way that I will never be a princess.

During my freshmen year in Abraham Lincoln, I was a naïve thirteen year old girl who thought that making friends in high school would be easy. Friends who I could cry on, whom I could laugh with and whom I just be myself with. However, the truth hurts doesn't it? The second I stepped inside Tomoeda High, I practically dug a grave for myself and buried myself six feet under.

Once I walked into the high school corridor, I immediately became the source of attention as people took in my appearance. Untidy auburn blonde hair, wide smile with teeth in braces, ankle-length skirt and books tucked under my arms. Yep, I was and still am a total geek. I could hear snickers and giggles but I paid no heed to that as a handsome boy with messy, chestnut hair and mesmerizing amber eyes approached me.

"Hey. Wanna hang out? You and I tonight...in the library?" the handsome boy asked with a smirk on his seemingly perfect lips.

This time around, not only were there snickers and giggles but round of laughter as well. I felt my cheeks reddened as my lips briefly lost its smile. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes yet I manage to keep it in. I had never been so humiliated in my life before. Despite the mockery, I tried to keep my head high and return a weak smile to him before abruptly walking away, careful not to meet anyone's eyes.

_Li Syaoran._

The boy who single- handedly turned my already non-existing high school life into living hell.


End file.
